marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 699
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Dying Wish: Outside the Box | Synopsis1 = Peter Parker's, in Octavius' body, health is failing rapidly. Doctors come in and save him before he flat-lines with one female doctor spitting on him in contempt afterwards. Peter, still in the body, laments over his situation admitting he has nothing in his arsenal of plans to get out of this. He summarizes the position he's in, which is being underground in a highly contained prison surrounded by guards and super-villains. He thinks back to when Octavius, in Parker's body, reveals it was he would did all this to him. He thinks confusedly on how Octavius pulled this off. Peter then frantically worries about what Doc Ock might be doing with his body, such as robbing the bank, killing fellow Avengers, and ruining his personal life as Peter Parker. But then suddenly he gets an idea. If Doc Ock can take his body and, with the body, the memories, then why can't he do the same in Octavius' body? First, he goes back to when Octavius' father beat and then to the day the radiator overloaded and Doctor Octopus was born. Peter asks for a nice memory and gets a scene from before Aunt May and Octavius were about to get married and the former was starting to imply consensual pre-marital actions. Peter subsequently screams at the horror of his experience. He then finds what he was looking for. The answer to how Doctor Octopus pulled it all off. The helmet used to stop Doctor Octopus from taking over the city used way back in ASM #600 had his brain-wave patterns. But back then Reed Richards set loose an algorithm to terminate remaining brainwave patterns. He uses it again during Spider-Island to help distribute the cure by controlling many miniature Octo-Bots. Then in Ends of the Earth, he incorporated its design into his helmet with terrible results as Octavius, at that time, took over his armor. The stipulation was that each time he used that tech, he gave Octavius full access to his mind. The whole time Octavius was mapping out his brainwave patterns in preparation for his last-ditch attempt for survival. Octavius used his mind to control machinery in order to program a golden brain-swapping Octo-Bot. Octavius then made the golden Octo-Bot march all the way from Guatemala to Manhattan. When it finally reached Manhattan, Spider-Man had his Spider-Sense shut down by the likes of the Kingpin and Tiberius Stone during Danger Zone. When the bot came up behind him and zapped him, he didn't even feel it. The Octo-Bot re-wrote everything in the brain in Peter Parker's body with Doctor Octopus' and took Peter's into Ock's body. Straining against everything, Peter, still trapped in the dying body, reaches out to the golden Octo-Bot and finally gets it to move. The Lizard, sensing another presence he is able to talk to, tells Peter that the cure worked and that he is Curt Connors in Lizard's body. Peter is shocked by the news but wears it off to commandeer the Golden Octo-Bot. He searches through all of Doc Ock's memories to try and find an escape plan. He makes the Octo-Bot crawl into a workplace and plug into a computer to send out a video-message to super-villains promising six million dollars if they help him with "a plan". Here, the Octo-Bot dies. Peter is subject to waiting and he looks over all of his life and asks what he did wrong to deserve this. Just as one of his organs fail, Hydro-Man barges into the Raft and overtakes some of the doctors there. He sets up something the Trapster built and helps form a circular portal for the Scorpion and Trapster himself to go through. Meanwhile, in his cell, Peter hears the screams and explosions and regrets what he has done. The team of super-villains finally reach his cell and Trapster puts Peter (in Octavius' body) on a portable life-support system that he threw together. As it turns out, the plan Peter sent out requires two more people to make it a Sinister SIX. Peter says no to more people and some of the villains, including Alistair Smythe, there get desperate and beg them to free them. Morbius is joins in but is rejected. He is about to leave when suddenly he stops. He turns to ask the Lizard if he'd like to join them. Curt snorts and the Trapster calls him a "mindless beast". At this time, Peter is questioning his morals. He's brought super-villains into this and almost has freed the Lizard. The Trapster teleports them all to one of Octavius' hide-outs and then asks him for pay. But he reminds them that they have to capture Spider-Man alive and bring him before Octavius in order to find a way to switch the bodies back. However, Doc Ock's body only has 700 more minutes to live! To be continued.... | Solicit = • This is the MUST READ issue that turns over all the cards and reveals secrets that have been set as far back as ENDS OF THE EARTH, SPIDER-ISLAND, and 99 issues ago in ASM #600! • Doctor Octopus has hours left to live. He knows Peter Parker’s secret. He has no master plan—all he wants is vengeance. Which members of Spider-Man’s rogues gallery will heed Ock’s call to arms? • Special appearances by the Lizard, the Spider-Slayer, Morbius the Living Vampire, and some surprising Spidey Foes! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included